


Pizza for Dinner

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Dinner Party, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, One Sneeze, Pizza, pizza party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy orders some pizza for dinner and invites his friends over to share it with them.





	Pizza for Dinner

It was a lovely Friday afternoon in Multimedia, and Lumpy had just gotten home. He’d spent almost the entire day helping his friends and working, and he’d earned quite a handful of dollars in the process. Now that he was home, however, all he needed to do now was decide what he would eat for dinner.

“Hmm...” Lumpy thought about his available options. “I have macaroni and cheese, but I had that yesterday. In fact, I must’ve had it every day for who knows how many weeks... I think it’s time I had something else.”

Just then, an idea came to Lumpy. It was the kind of idea that instantly brought a smile to his face.

“I’ve GOT IT!” Lumpy said to himself. “I’ll order a pizza for dinner, and invite some of my friends over so I can share it with them!”

He picked up his smartphone, dialed a number, then held it to the side of his head and waited. Almost a minute had gone by before he heard a voice on the other line.

“Mamma Mia’s Pizzas. May I take your order?”

“Yes, please,” Lumpy started, “I’d like to order a pizza with pepperoni and cheese.”

“And what size would you like it to be?”

“Medium, please,” said Lumpy.

“Got it. Would you like anything else with your pizza?”

“No, thanks.”

“Alrighty, then. Just tell us your address, and we’ll send it to you as soon as we can.”

Lumpy covered one side of his mouth with his hand before he whispered his address. Telling other people his address wasn't something he was too comfortable with doing, so whenever it was necessary for him to, he always made sure to tell them in a quiet voice so nobody else would overhear.

“Sounds good. Thanks for ordering from Mamma Mia’s Pizzas.”

“Thank you.”

Lumpy then hung up, and then went into his Messages app. He sent a text message to Mario, SpongeBob and Tootie, asking each of them if they wanted to come to his house for dinner. To his happiness, they all said yes, so he sent them all another text message to thank them. He didn't tell any of them what they would be having, however; he must have wanted to surprise them.

However, he knew it was going to be a few minutes before the pizza would arrive, and a few more before his friends would arrive. So Lumpy went into the kitchen to set the table for their dinner. He made sure there was a chair on either edge of the table, and placed a clean paper plate in front of each one. He also pulled out some napkins from a bag and placed a few onto each plate.

Almost as soon as he was done doing these, Lumpy heard the doorbell. He picked up his wallet, went over to the front door and opened it up. There he saw Sonic the Hedgehog, who had taken a part-time job as a pizza delivery hedgehog; he was even wearing an appropriate uniform. And in his hands was the pizza Lumpy had ordered.

“Here’s your pizza, dude,” Sonic said. “That’ll be 8.99.”

Lumpy smiled and pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of his pocket, then handed it to Sonic.

“Thank you. Keep the change,” Lumpy said as he took his pizza, then went back inside.

“Alright!” Sonic thought to himself in joy. “Now to get back to that pizza place, clock out and buy me some sweet chili dogs!”

He turned and zoomed away from Lumpy’s house.

Lumpy brought his pizza box into the kitchen and placed it right in the middle of the table. He opened it up, smiling at the fact that his order was correct. Just then, the doorbell sounded again, and he instinctively closed the box. Then he went back over to the door and opened it again.

“Hey, Lumpy!” Mario, SpongeBob and Tootie greeted him in unison.

Lumpy smiled. “Hey, guys! Come on in!”

He moved slightly out of the way, and all three of his friends came into the house. Lumpy led them into the dining room, where they all saw the pizza box on the table. Lumpy went over to the box, placed his hand on the lid and moved it upward, revealing the warm and tasty pizza waiting for them. Everyone was in awe.

"Mama Mia...!" said Mario.

"Oh, my gosh!" Tootie said to herself, her eyes sparkling in joy.

“Wow... you ordered us a pizza?!” SpongeBob asked in happiness. He sounded like he couldn't believe it.

“Yep,” Lumpy said with a nod. “It got here way sooner than I expected. I guess you could say it came at... sonic speed.”

Sonic, who had been waiting at his favorite hot dog place for his order, threw his hand over his mouth as he gave a stifled sneeze. Then he rubbed his nose with his forefinger, a confused expression on his face.

Lumpy’s friends laughed in amusement at his metaphor, and then took their seats at the table. On the other hand, Lumpy picked up a spatula and moved it under one of the pieces of pizza.

”Would you like one piece each, or two pieces each?” Lumpy wanted to know.

”I’d like two pieces, please,” Mario replied.

With a nod of understanding, Lumpy used his spatula to pick up a slice of pizza and place it on Mario’s plate. Then he repeated this with another slice of pizza before he turned to SpongeBob and Tootie.

”Would you also like two pieces each?” Lumpy asked.

”Yes, please!” SpongeBob and Tootie replied in unison.

So Lumpy served them as well, placing two slices of pizza on SpongeBob’s plate, then two slices on Tootie’s plate. With only two remaining slices in the box now, Lumpy placed them on his plate. It was the only plate that hadn’t gotten any pizza, anyway.

With everyone served, Lumpy put down the spatula and made his way into the kitchen. He turned on the tap and washed his hands at the sink, making sure to get his hands as clean as possible. Then he switched off the tap, wiped his hands dry with a towel, and returned to the dining room. It was then that he sat at his seat.

”Thank you, Lumpy!” all three of his friends thanked him.

At last, everyone each picked up one of their slices of pizza and began to eat. It was clear that they were satisfied from the first bite onward.

”Mmm...” Mario said to himself, quietly but contentedly.

”Oh, Lumpy, this is delicious!” Tootie mentioned to Lumpy, making sure to swallow before she spoke.

”Yeah,” SpongeBob said with a nod of agreement.

Lumpy swallowed his bite before he spoke. ”It certainly is. It’s almost as good as the macaroni and cheese I’ve had for dinner so many times.”

”Or the burgers I make?” SpongeBob asked, jokingly. Lumpy chuckled a bit before he went on.

”Those are pretty good, too. But the point is, I’m not sure why I don’t order pizza more often. Maybe it’s because of how expensive it is to order them...”

”I’m not surprised. But if you ask me, it’s worth it,” Mario replied.

Lumpy nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, everyone had finished their first slice of pizza, followed not long afterward by their second slice of pizza. It didn't taste any different than the first, but they were both delicious nonetheless.

"Lumpy?" Tootie asked. "That pizza was just delicious. Thank you so much for inviting us over and sharing it with us."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," SpongeBob replied in agreement. "Thank you, Lumpy."

"Yeah, thank you," added Mario.

Lumpy smiled at the three of them. "You're welcome, guys."

“Oh, and Lumpy? I have an idea,” Tootie then said.

“You do? What is it?” Lumpy wanted to know.

“The next time you order a pizza, why don’t you invite the Harvey Girls over to share it with them?” Tootie asked.

“You know, that’s a great idea!” Mario said.

“Yeah, and I bet Lucretia and FruFru would probably like to come over and have some, too,” SpongeBob agreed.

“You’re right, that is a great idea,” said Lumpy. “But since we just had pizza tonight, I think it’s best that I save that plan for another time.”

“Sounds good,” Tootie said.

With that, Lumpy stood up to clear the table. All three of his friends helped out, gathering their gently used plates and napkins and disposing the latter before handing him the former. He disposed of the plates as well, as well as the now-empty pizza box. With the remains of their little pizza party now cleaned up, Mario, SpongeBob and Tootie wished their moose friend a good night. Lumpy told them the same thing as he waved goodbye to them, watching them part ways and walk home.

Lumpy took a deep breath and sighed in relief. He could now get ready for bed; the sky had turned a dark blue shade with thousands of stars, anyway. He went up the stairs, made his way into the bathroom and took a warm bath to treat himself, as well as wash himself. After some time had passed, he stepped out, dried himself off and brushed his teeth. It wasn't until after he did that did Lumpy finally leave the bathroom and make his way into his bedroom.

When he'd made it to his dresser, Lumpy opened one of the drawers and pulled out his pajamas. He put the top on first, making sure to button it from the bottom up, and then put on the bottoms one leg at a time. He looked at the mirror with a nod of satisfaction, but then gave a yawn into his hand.

He went over to his bed, lowered the covers a bit and stepped in. After he'd pulled the blankets up over his legs and most of his upper body, Lumpy reached over to the light and turned it off, filling the room with darkness. A few minutes passed, and his eyelids fell closed. From that point onward, Lumpy could hear the crickets chirping outside.

That being said, it occurred to Lumpy that he hadn't told Meowth about his pizza party earlier. It was alright, however; he probably didn't even want pizza, anyway. Besides, perhaps he could invite him to his next pizza party, so he could have a chance to try some of Mamma Mia's delicious pizza along with Lucretia, FruFru and the Harvey Girls. It was an idea that Lumpy kept in mind even as he slept that night.


End file.
